Typically a shoulder fired weapon has a stock made of wood, plastic, or metal extended rearward from the firing mechanism some finite distance creating the “gunstock”, “gun butt” or “butt stock” portion. This gunstock portion is used to stabilize the weapon when being used. The user presses the rear end of the gunstock into his or her shoulder while taking aim and firing the weapon. Typically, the shoulder support is intended to rest against the shoulder of the user and is provided with a concavity to help the user keep the butt stock against the shoulder.
A major problem with many rifles, and in particular the currently used military rifles, is that the shoulder contact area, is too short in height. This short shoulder stock results in a small contact area of the shoulder support or butt with the shoulder. Such small contact area can cause bruising due to the concentration of the force from the kickback from the rifle when fired. Additionally, a shooter may tend to contort into an uncomfortable position or is forced to place the shoulder stock on top of the shoulder, thus losing the needed control to line-up the rifle sights with the target. Still further, in firing the firearm it is important that the shooter maintain the firearm absolutely steady while maintaining the site picture through the scope and or sites. However because of the weight of the firearm, the time necessary to develop the site picture, tension, fear, etc., is oftentimes difficult to hold the firearm steady the length of time necessary to squeeze the trigger and fire.
Attempts have been made to advance the functionality of the stock assembly to include various folding and/or sliding configurations, but these have generally been found not to be reliable and/or durable over repeated operation, Previous gun stock assemblies have been unsatisfactory due to, among other things, numerous pieces or parts, unreliable and slow transitions and occasional jamming between configurations, and creating interference in operating the firearm.
In view of these challenges, it is desirable to provide a shoulder stock or shoulder support which overcomes these and other drawbacks.
The following references may be relevant to this invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,458 B2 to Chvala discloses a pivotable and length adjustable firearm stock assembly that includes a pivot stock having one end provided with a combined pivoting and latching arrangement movable about a horizontal pivot axis and adapted to be pivotally mounted on a rear end of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,849 B2 to Abraham discloses an adjustable butt stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,573 B1 to DiGiovanna discloses a butt for a rifle having a pivoting lower section that locks into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,009 B1 to Leontuk discloses a brace for use by a shooter to brace a long gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,249 A to Grandy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,487 A to Howard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,855 A to Guymon discloses an adjustable rifle butt that slides downward.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,362 A to Perkins discloses an adjustable rifle butt plate.
DE 3130562 A1 to Weisser discloses a telescopic butt.
The following non-patent reference shows an adjustable buttplate. http://www.archerairguns.com/Adjustable-Buttplate-Kit-for-Benjamin-Marauder-p/marauderbuttplate.htm